Eternal Enemies?
by Serlene
Summary: When Hermione is accidentally knocked over, she somehow seems to be carried through time, to a future self. What will she do when she find out about what’s really going on there? And will she learn to se past everything that had happened before?Discontin
1. Chapter 1

**Summary**: When Hermione is accidentally knocked over, she somehow seems to be carried through time, -to a future self. What will she do when she find out about what's really going on there? And will she learn to se past everything that had happened before?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. But god, do I wish they were mine... And, this is my first English fanfic, so please, tell me what you really think, so that I can alter that... The () are for double space.

Chapter 1.

"I'm sorry professor, but I just can't do this!" Hermione Granger, new Headgirl and a seventhyear student at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry, was, to say the least, -outrageous.

"Miss Granger... –Hermione, please listen to us. We wouldn't do this if we didn't know that you could handle it." The professors both looked at each other before they looked back at her.

"You're the only one that we can trust enough to do this." When she started to object the two professors abruptly cut her of.

"Miss Granger! You will do this for us. If not by choice, then by force or order if you like that better. "But know this, you _will_ do this!" The girl in front of them shut her mouth, apparently offended, and they knew that they would have to apologise to her later, but right now it was very important that she agreed to do what they'd just told her.

"Fine! I'll do it, but just enlighten me on just _why_ _I_ have to do this professor Dumbledore, professor McGonagall..." The two professors felt guilty having to do this to her, but she was really the only one of the students that could make Draco Malfoy somewhat behave. They hated each others guts, but she could if necessary put him in his place without losing one ounce of her temper.

"Please Hermione, hear us out. Draco Malfoy is a Slytherin like none other. His father has him put on this pedestal due to who he is.

"The Malfoys have money, and Draco knows how to use that to his advantage. The Slytherins would blindly follow him anywhere. All because they want what he's got. Money, power, and the fear he can put in people just by one look. Although I think the girls follow him for another reason as well, don't you think so Miss Granger?" Dumbledore said with that twinkle in his eyes. When Hermione blushed to a red colour he chuckled, but then turned serious.

"Please Miss Granger. We wouldn't ask if this was not all that it is." The girl in front of them gave a deep sigh and then nodded shortly.

"Fine." She said, "I'll do it, but remember, -If he does anything, -and I mean _anything_ I'm out! Okay?" They silently nodded towards her and she then stood up, nodded, and left the room to tell a certain Draco Malfoy, also known as the Slytherin King and now also the new Head boy, these highly unpleasant news.

()

"Malfoy!" A female voice brought his attention away from the book he was reading and he looked up annoyed at the source of the noise.

"What do you want mudblood?" His bored voice showed what he thought about being interrupted like that.

"Don't you 'mudblood' me Malfoy! You know damned well that I'm better than that pug faced dog you happened to call your girlfriend." Her voice was calm and determent, she didn't give a damn about what he called her. She knew she was way better than many other witches and wizards about three times her age. He had to give her that.

But, -pug faced dog? Pansy?! Okay, so she looked a little weird, but she was a pureblood, though how her relatives really were related had always been a hot topic behind closed doors. But still! Pug faced? She really looked so bad?

"And yet, _I _have to be the one to do this..." The girl in front of him seemed so disgusted by the idea that she unwillingly caught his attention.

Anything to make her fell like that, must surely be real good.

"The one to have to do what Granger?" Surprised, she looked up at him and their eyes met for a brief second. The surprised look in her eyes was soon replaced with one of anger and disgust.

"The one who has to tell you that the headmaster and professor McGonagall have asked me, no, -ordered me is more like it, to tell you that we are to move out of our dorms and in to a common one. To 'unite the two houses' they said." She closed her eyes in disgust and when she opened them again, she waited for his reaction.

He couldn't believe it, he didn't want to believe it. He was to move out of his dorm, and in to one that he had to share with her?! Although... It couldn't be all that bad to know the Gryffindor secrets...

"Get your mind out of the gutter Malfoy, and don't get any ideas! We will have to share a common room, but we'll have separate bedrooms protected by high guarding spells to whom only the headmaster will know." Damned! What was she? A mind reader? Wait a second...

"And exactly what kind of ideas would that be Granger?" He smirked at her, and she looked pretty shocked and angry.

"What... What are you saying Malfoy? You know very well what kind of ideas I'm talking about." This made his smirk even wider, and he looked her straight in the eyes.

"Why Granger, I didn't know you wanted me that bad... A shame that you have yet to learn that I _never_ associate with the likes of you." Her cheeks were now a deep shade of red, and her eyes looked like they were on fire.

She leaned close to Draco and with a voice cold as ice, and filled with hatred, she whispered;

"Don't worry Malfoy. I wouldn't dream of getting that close to you. I'd rather be close with a dead animal than you." And with that she left the library and the table he was sitting at. Stunned he looked after her when she left.

"I take that as a challenge Granger. I'll have you remember those words before I'm through with you. And _that's _a promise." Had she seen that look on his face, she would run away screaming and tell Dumbledore everything. Luckily, she didn't.

()

Well outside the library doors Hermione let out an expiated sigh and slowed down. Why did she let him get to her like that? He was an annoying, spoilt brat with nothing more in mind than his own personal gain and interests. So exactly why did he have to look like the kind of guy almost every girl at Hogwarts, or anywhere for that matter, would love to date? But not Hermione Granger. She'd rather spend the night with a basilisk than to date him.

At least, that's what she kept telling herself as she walked towards the Gryffindor common room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary**: When Hermione is accidentally knocked over, she somehow seems to be carried through time, -to a future self. What will she do when she find out about what's really going on there? And will she learn to se past everything that had happened before?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. But god, do I wish they were mine... And, this is my first English fanfic, so please, tell me what you really think, so that I can alter that... The () are for double space.

Chapter 2.

"Malfoy! Get your disgusting clothes out of my bathroom!" Hermione Grangers voice reached Draco out in the common room where he was comfortably positioned on one of the couches. But when her voice reached him he closed his eyes, clearly irritated and shouted back;

"It's my bathroom to Granger!" A noise from just that direction forced him to lazily open one eye and look at a very unwelcome roommate if you could really say that. When he saw who it was, he closed his eye again.

"Yes, I know that very well Malfoy, -but... Do you have to leave your boxers on the floor?" That comment almost made him flush, but as he was one of the very few who could control this, he didn't show it, and instead gave her a lazy drawl.

"If it bothers you so much Granger, then why don't you pick them up?" A cry of rage nearly made him chuckle and he opened both eyes and looked at his room mates raging form.

"I won't touch your filthy clothes!" Just hearing that comment should have made him angry, but right now he was all to amused to be offended.

"Then don't bother about them. I don't, so why should you?" She threw her hands up and left the common room as she took the stairs up for some privacy and to change clothes in her room.

His eyes followed her every move until she was out of sight, and right before he heard her slam the door closed, he called out to her.

"Oh, and Granger... Don't forget about the prefects meeting later today..." She yelled something harsh towards him, and then slammed the door so hard he thought he felt the couch moving. As she was gone, he sighed and then got up, and left for his own room to prepare for the next prefect meeting.

"Okay listen up everybody!" Dracos voice was harsh, and he expected everybody to listen to him when he talked, at least right mow. They were supposed to listen to the head boy and girl, but right now all they did was chatting avidly with each other. The girl next to him sighed and then stood up to take charge of everything. And take charge she did, in a way that actually surprised him, -and everybody else in the room to apparently.

"This is it!" All the prefects and the head boy looked surprised at eachother and then looked back at her.

"I can't take this anymore! You are supposed to be the most mature and responsible persons in your houses and your year, and yet, here you all are, talking to eachother like a group of five year olds! And about what?! I'll tell you, about what! About what you're going to wear at the Halloween ball Dumbledore wants us to arrange. But let me just tell you one thing. If you don't pull you're self together, there won't be a ball to dress up for!" Hermione took a deep breath and then sat down in her place again, already going through the papers for the ball that Dumbledore had given her and then looked up at them again.

"Now listen up everybody. As wished, it will be a masquerade ball, but that is all that has been decided. There is the regular Halloween feast, but the younger years will have that private somewhere here at Hogwarts." She paused and looked at all the prefects, waiting for an answer.

"But... Hermione exactly what years count to the younger years?" She thought about the answer a while, actually not knowing the answer when Draco cut in.

"If you haven't heard anything about it, then you're not a part of the younger years." They slowly nodded, and then a slow smile could bee seen on everybody's faces. They were not a part of the younger years.

"I would say that every year with prefects is not a part of the younger years.

The prefects meeting continued and their duties were given out at the end of the meeting. Some of the prefects growled, and one of them furrowed his brows and interrupted the others.

"Wait a minute. Why are the Head boy and girl not once patrolling together? We have to patrol with everybody from every house, but the two of you are not even once patrolling together. Why is that?" Nobody seemed to be able to answer, so he spoke up again.

"I say we take a vote!" His eyes were shining and he had a devilish smirk on his lips. Hermione recognised him as one of the Hufflepuff fifth year prefects named Liam O'Connor.

"A vote about what exactly?" Her voice didn't waver one bit, though she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted to know the answer to that question.

"About what she says! I'll tell you about what. About the Head boy and girl patrolling together each time of course! You're supposed to be a role model to the rest of the students, remember?" Both Draco and Hermione froze, and refused to look at eachother.

"Those in favour of the suggestion say I!" Horrified Hermione closed her eyes, hoping this was all a bad dream and that she would soon wake up.

"I!" She slowly opened her eyes, and saw that all the prefects had been in favour for the suggestion. She threw Ginevra Weasley, a good friend of hers, an icy glare and then looked at Liam.

"And the suggestion is through it seems." Numbly they told everyone that the meeting was over, and walked back to their common room, putting as much distance between them as possible. They refused to talk to eachother; they even refused to look at eachother until they reached the portrait.

Flashback

Dumbledore smiled at the two students walking towards him, though they looked as if the world was ending.

"Ah, miss Granger, Mr Malfoy! Come with me and I'll show you to your new dorm. All your things have already been brought there." They slowly nodded, and as they walked they noticed that the corridor they were being led through had not been there before.

"Professor Dumbledore... This corridor was not here earlier today, I should know, my class was just down that hall." Hermione's voice died out, and the headmaster just smiled at them.

"Oh, that is because you were not supposed to see it then. Now, those you want to be able to visit will be able to se this corridor, but he others will not." She was just about to respond when they all of a sudden stood in front of the most beautiful painting she had ever seen. It was a painting full of animals in all sizes and shapes, but four of them stood out from the rest. A raven flew high over the others, but unlike the others no the painting, this one glimmered in blue, and she all of a sudden knew that it was the Ravenclaw raven. A badger was a little different from the rest, and of course, it stood for Hufflepuff. The Slytherin snake was shown lying at a rock down in a corner, and in the middle of the painting were, the Gryffindor lion.

"Password!" She thought she heard someone say something, but she was mesmerized by the painting and whispered to herself;

"Narnia..." Unfortunately Dumbledore heard her and nodded.

"Alright then! Narnia is the new password." She looked up, and found Dumbledore smiling down at her, and Malfoys angry stare.

"Well, I guess I'll leave you alone to settle in then. See you tonight at dinner." Then he was gone.

"What is Narnia, and why on earth did you pick that as our new password?!" She looked over at him, and then went in to their new common room.

"Very nice, though I have to say that some of the colours could have been changed... To, shall we say gold and red?" He looked angry, and then sat down on a Slytherin coloured couch.

"Just tell me what this Narnia thing is so I can ignore you for the rest of the day." She took a deep breath, realising that this would not be an easy thing to do. Sharing a common room with him and all.

"Narnia is a country. Or, it is a country created by a muggle author called C.S. Lewis. In that country, or in that world I should say, all the animals can speak, and are bigger than other animals. This country, Narnia, is a part of a bigger world, and in Narnia there is this great lion called Aslan. He created the world and gave all the animals their ability to speak. I just came to think of it when I saw the painting that's it, and I didn't mean for anyone to hear me..." He just nodded and then left the room.

End flashback!

"Narnia" She said in a low voice, and they stepped in, not even turning to look around, just going to their bedrooms to be alone and to think of a way out of this.

Kat6528: Thank you so much for reading! Hopefully you won't be disappointed by this chapter....

SwTnDrEaMyPnAy03: Here's the new chapter. Hope I didn't disappoint you! I really did my best!

Tesku: I know, I know, but when I wrote that I didn't have just that program in my computer that could check my spelling. Hopefully this chapter was better... And thank you for that compliment.

And thanks to all of you for giving me comments about this story! It really means a lot to me!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary**: When Hermione is accidentally knocked over, she somehow seems to be carried through time-to a future self. What will she do when she find out about what's really going on there? And will she learn to se past everything that had happened before?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything in this story. The characters all belong to J.K. Rowling. But god, do I wish they were mine... And, this is my first English fanfic, so please, tell me what you really think, so that I can alter that…

Authors note: I'm so sorry! Time just ran away from me, and I guess i forgot everything about writing... I'm really sorry! But here is the next chapter, and I hope you like.

Chapter 3.

The next few weeks passed by and nothing out of the ordinary happened, with a few small exceptions of course. All the seventh years were overloaded with homework, and trips to Madame Pomfrey were not a rare sight these days. Almost everybody said that if nothing happened soon, they would surely die of boredom. As the Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh year students slowly sat down in their places in potions, laughter could be heard from two boys in the Gryffindor lot.  
"What are you two up to?" The boys immediately put on an innocent face and looked up at the girl.  
"Now 'Mione, what exactly do you mean by that comment? We don't have to be involved in everything that happens… Harry might just have told me a good joke, or it could just be the fact that Millicent is really gonna embarrass herself when she realises that the bottom of her robe is hitched up and stuck in her panties, which are really ugly by the way, really Hermione… I'm hurt that you think so little of us…" Hermione just sighed and looked at the two boys.  
"Okay, I'm sorry guys, but just please tell me… Did you have anything…? No, on second thoughts… I _don't_ want to know… That way nobody can accuse me of anything later on…" She shook her head and took a seat next to Parvati, and therefore missed the look that the two boys shared before snickering and then looking up towards the board, as if waiting for something.  
That 'something' happened really soon. Lavender stumbled through the door and looked at Parvati and Hermione with shining eyes. She hastily took a place next to Hermione and wrote something on a peace of parchment, before sending it to Parvati.  
'OMG!' Both the girls read it, but Hermione didn't quite understand the meaning.  
"OMG? What's OMG?" Lavender giggled.  
"OMG is Oh My God… And trust me, if this isn't an OMG, then I don't know what is!"  
"Well, don't just stand there looking like a fish on dry land, spill it out!" Parvati said with shining eyes and looked at Lavender.  
"Just don't write it down, just tell us! I can't wait to hear this!" Being the drama queen she was, Lavender took a deep breath, just for the effect, and then blurted out;  
"Guess who just got caught, literally, with his pants down?" Without waiting for our reply she went on.  
"Well, I'll tell you who! The Slytherin prince himself, with none other than their own little 'play toy'. Hmm, I wouldn't want that kind of a reputation… Anyways- they got caught by Snape! 'Unfortunately', maybe I should say, well, at least for Snape, and of course our little love doves, so was McGonagall with him, and he was forced to give them a months of detention, and McGonagall took 150 points from Slytherin for, and I quote; 'Having an intimate relationship in the middle of the corridor where a group of first years just passed by!' Ooh, this is the luckiest day in my life! Or, at least this year… But, the only sad thing is really that they were 'only' snogging eachother in the hallway, but they sure came close to an 'intimate' relationship…" She giggled and then hurried back to her place when the door flew up and hit the wall behind it. They all tried to hide the blush that threatened to creep up their cheeks. She thought she could hear snickering behind her back, but didn't dare to look over her shoulder, and therefore kept her eyes at the front of the classroom. Unfortunately that also meant that she had a clear sight of the two Slytherins as they were dragged into the classroom with a rather embarrassed look on their faces.  
"Well, now that everybody is here, we'll just get down to business, shall we…" Snape looked at the two students with disgust written in his face, turned to the black board and with a flick of his wand, the instructions were there.  
"Here is what we will do today. These potions are, as always, important for your final grade in potions, but know this. If you mess up, I do _not_ want to see you in this classroom again!" He looked directly at the Gryffindors, with an amused expression, which soon turned cold, before they all got to work…  
"That potion was something I wish that we will _never_ have to work on again!" As soon as the Gryffindors came out from potions, all of them started to complain about what they had just been forced to do.  
"Come on guys, it wasn't _that_ bad! You just want someone to blame because you're bored!" The others looked at her guiltily and then looked down at the floor.  
"You're only saying that 'cause you already knew how to make that potion! You stupid mudblood. You just can't handle not proving that you think you're so much more than the rest of us… Come on." Hermione whirled around and looked at the source of that hideous noise.  
"Oh, and what would you happened to know about it Parkinson?" She sighed inwards. This was all too much for her to handle right now. She had to share a common room with Malfoy, rarely got to see her friends as she had Head duties to attend to, a ton of homework, and a whole lot of other things coming.  
"You know what Parkinson, I don't care. You can keep your comment to yourself, because I have other things to do. So what if I knew how to make that potion? I study, and even if you obviously think that it's a waste of time, I don't. So just get of my back and leave me alone." The Slytherins stood stunned after that announcement and just watched her leave. Soon all the other Gryffindors followed, and you could still hear Ron's voice.  
"That was bloody brilliant 'Mione!" No one in Slytherin dared to say a word. Pansy looked ready to kill someone, and nobody wanted to be that someone…  
"Not a word! Not from anyone!" The Slytherins all shut their mouths' and just looked at her.

"Dracooooooo…." She wailed and walked up to him where he sat in a chair in front of the fire.  
"Draco, you don't think she was right, right? I mean, she was really mean to me! And, it was totally unfair and uncalled for, right?" Now what is a guy supposed to say then? 'Yes Pansy, it was totally uncalled for, should I ask Crabbe and Goyle to take care of it all?' I mean, come on! She had brought it on herself, and it was, as much as it pained me to admit it, but she was right. Pansy did not care about homework or anything like that. She was perfectly happy about her life, and did not care about grades, if they did not mean that she could get thrown out of here. She also believed that she would be the next Mrs. Malfoy. And that was not something that was going too happened for the next century. Besides, he was busy. He knew that he had been under a spell of sorts, as he had been caught making out with Pansy, and he had called things of with her weeks ago, as he had found her with another guy. And nobody cheated on a Malfoy. But now, she seemed to think that they were back together, witch did not work very well for his plans.  
"Pansy, can't you see that I'm busy? Leave me alone." She makes a small angry noise and walks over to some guys from sixth year. Probably wants to make me jealous again… I don't understand why she doesn't just give up. It's never worked before, so why should it now? He slowly got up and told Blaise and Theodore that he was going to his room and left them all.

"Okay guys, which one of you did it?" The five boys all looked at her with innocent faces; witch did not fool her for one second.  
"Did what 'Mione?" She crocked one eyebrow and looked at them all.  
"Oh, that…" The guys all started laughing and didn't answer her for a while.  
"Oh come on Hermione! It was funny!" As a prefect and also as Head Girl, she really shouldn't be laughing at the whole thing, and she most certainly shouldn't let them go that easily, but she did.  
"Yeah, okay, so it was funny…" The guys looked at eachother with huge smiles on their faces. They had gotten her to lighten up a bit.  
"But that still doesn't mean that it's okay to do so! But I'm gonna be nice and let you of this time. And only _this time_!" The guys nodded enthusiastically and soon everybody was laughing at the whole matter again, before Hermione excused herself and left for her own common room.  
"So Granger, exactly which one of your little friends pulled that stunt on me? It would have to have been Potty or Weasel, as Longbottom hardly can hold a wand without setting something on fire… And both Finnigan and Thomas were nowhere near me at the time…" She flinched. She had just gotten through the portrait hole, and hadn't given any thought as to the fact that he could be there. Now she just silently cursed herself for being so ignorant. She stopped dead in her tracks and didn't say a word.  
"Of course, you would never tell me witch one of them, now would you? No, because you are a Gryffindor, and you are just so noble…" He spitted the words out, and when she dared a look on him, he smirked at her and got up. He had almost walked past her when he stopped and whispered to her;  
"Trust me Granger, I will find out who did it to me, and I'll get my revenge."

"Hermione!" Numbly she turned around and forced a smile on her lips. Hermione was having a rough day, and wanted nothing more than to get into her own chambers and relax. She didn't really want to face her friends right now, but she also knew that she would have to.  
"Hey guys… What _are_ you doing!" The forced smile soon became a real one when she saw what the guys looked like.  
"What have you been up to? You look horrible!" She couldn't help herself but started to laugh. Soon tears were running down her cheeks, and the guys soon followed. This really was too good to be true.  
"What? It really wasn't our fault!" The boy quickly changed his mind when he saw the look on Hermiones face.  
"Oh, okay, at least not _all_ of it was our fault…" He flashed a smile towards her and then settled against a wall, causing the other boy to settle against it as well.  
"Eey, Ron! Don't do that, I think I've told you about twenty times today already!" The red headed boy looked down at the floor, and then grinned at them.  
"I know, and I'm sorry Harry, but you know, it really is easy to forget that one is hooked to you, literally! And dressed as women just to top it all!" They all laughed at this but the boys soon looked pleadingly at the girl.  
"Please Hermione. You have got to get us out of this! I can't stand him! No offends Ron!" The boy had seen the look on his friends face, but then looked back at the girl;  
"But I can't be hooked up to him like this, especially not in this outfit!" Hermione took a deep breath and forced herself to calm down. But it really was hard, considering the fact that the two boys in front of her were hooked together by one side, and the only reason that she had recognised them were for the fact that they still sounded like the two boys she knew, otherwise they looked completely like girls.  
"I'm really sorry Harry, Ron, but you have to know that this is so funny! But okay, I'll try and help you guys. Come with me and I'll take you to my common room." The guys, (or was it girls at the moment?), followed and soon made a run for it, nobody really wanna see two guys, temporarily girls running around with one of them stopping every few minutes to complain about things being in the way, other things missing, and of course… To check out his, (hers, whatever!) own body… _Especially not_ in the corridor.  
"Ron! Give it a rest! Yes, you are a girl at the moment, but that doesn't mean that you should check yourself out, especially not in the corridor!" She sighed and forced the guys in to her chamber were they could talk in private.


	4. Authors Note!

**Authors Note:** I am really terribly sorry, to everyone, I really am, but I seem to have gotten a really bad case of writers block and nothing I write seems good! I have so many ideas for it, but nothing seems to come out right on the computer! This is why I am putting this story on hold for the moment. I do hope that you'll still read it when I put out another chapter, but right now nothing seems to come out right on paper… I'm terribly sorry, and I'm gonna do everything I can to start writing again; I just don't know when that will be.

Please forgive me for not telling you sooner, but everything just seemed to slip away…


End file.
